Flygon Revolution: Protest
by Zephyr the Flygon
Summary: With the war looming over them, both the government and the dragon's relationship towards each other worsens with each day. But when the government passed a law that brought out a full scale attack and the dragons using an aerial attack from above, how will this war end?


Flygon Revolution: Protest

Chapter 1:

"In recent news..." Spoke the news flygon who was about five feet tall. Her wing span was about a foot long as she began to hold the microphone up onto her mouth again as if eating it. "The government has issued a new law into Dragon Mountains." Driko perked up, interested as his eyes were glued to the television set. "All dragons are not allowed to fly unless you are supervised by an official. Those who are caught flying in illegal terms will face execution. Today, we had five dragons executed with this new law and protesters has begun their strike." "Hey Kaidra." Shouted Driko, turning away for a second. Kaidra blinked and looked up at Driko "What?" "Check this out. There's a new law saying that flygons cannot fly anymore." But he was met with silence as Kaidra stared back at him with a straight face.

Then, she burst out laughing "yeah right!" "No really, look at this!" Driko replied his voice had become confident as Kaidra walked to Driko and took a seat right next to him. The wind was slowly gaining its strength as the trees surrounding the paired flygons were waving in two directions. "See." Driko said. Kaidra couldn't believe it. She stood up suddenly. Driko blinked and stared up at Kaidra. She seemed mad and her claws clenched to a fist as she silently walked away. "What did I do?" Driko blinked, getting up and running after her. "Kaidra wait!" Driko shouted. Kaidra kept on walking. Eventually, he caught up to him just before she took flight. "What are you doing, Kaidra!?" "To rebel." Kaidra hissed, "I'm tired living under the government's rule. We should have the freedom to fly whenever we wish! Not be someone's pet goat!" She yanked her arm off Driko and prepared to take flight. She turned to him and frowned.

"Well..." Driko sighed, "I'm coming too." "Driko..." Kaidra blinked as she watched Driko spread his wings, smiling. His wing span was five foot and it almost looked like he was an airplane when watching from below. Kaidra nodded and they both flew towards the rebel camp. The wind blew into their face as the tension of war loomed over their heads. "This is not the time to show any weakness." Kaidra thought, she turned to Driko who was more silent than him. "Not when I have my mate with me." The sun was peeking out from the horizon as they saw a rebel flag in a distance. Kaidra smiled and flapped her wings once. Driko followed her and they landed onto the soft ground.

They were surrounded by other rebel flygons, each one a different color and size. Driko and Kaidra looked around and then smiled at one another. "hello." A voice spoke out, Kaidra looked around. The place they were in seemed opened with trees swaying to one side. fire was burning off to the side as Driko walked up to Kaidra. The same voice spoke out again, "Ahem." They both looked behind them and stood the red flygon. Driko growled, "Karo." "Well, Driko." Karo smirked "fancy you meeting here." "What are you doing here?" Kaidra asked, "I'm here to participate in the civil war. The solarflares have enough of the government." "Same with us." Driko answered with a nod despite hating her. "Great. Maybe this is the one time we may be able to join forces without having to kill each other." Karo smiled, nudging Driko who smiled. Kaidra interrupted "and speaking of killing, where's the rest of your teammates?" "Out by the bank. We're setting up our camp over there. We have one reserved for you, Driko and Kaidra. Or should I say, 'moonblades'?" Kaidra nodded, "Thank you." She walked away leaving Karo and Driko by themselves. "What's her problem?" Karo asked, watching Kaidra disappear inside the came she set up. She turned to Driko and smiled. But Driko said nothing and he sighed. Following Kaidra inside, he too disappeared out of sight. Karo sighed again and walked back to the main camp where the rest of the flygons were stationed.

Some were sitting around while others were talking to each other. The leaves were falling from the trees around them and Karo wondered "When is the government going to strike?"One of the flygons took noticed of her and smiled. Nodding his head, Karo agreed "Guess we can only wait." She interpreted the flygon's movements. The flygon was shiny from top to bottom with a small wing span, Karo wondered if he was capable of flying and fighting. The flygon nodded again. "Guess so." Karo smiled as she walked up to the flygon. Stars from the others began to form into her, but she didn't mind as she put up a claw over his shoulder and smiled.

That night, Kaidra and Driko were out of their camp and into the moonlight. It was dark, the trees had stop shaking. The flygons was gathered around by the campfire looking and wondering what was going on. One of the flygons wearing a stray hat, whistled for everyone attention to which Driko yelled out. Everyone else fell silent and stared at Driko. He smiled faintly and pointed to the flygon with a hat. The crowd shifts their attention to it as he smiled and nodded toward Driko. "Hello everyone." The flygon spoke loudly for everyone to hear, especially the ones in the back. "Today, you are an official part of the rebellion army as we overthrow the government using our superior strength that none can match!" The crowd applauded loudly while Karo smirked. But no one said a word as the flygon spoke again, this time he had a confident tone in his voice. With his claw up in the moonlight, he shouted "The government will think twice before declaring martial law on us!" "What is the martial law?" Ask one flygon in the crowd.

The rest soon turned to each other and nodded either agreeing or disagreeing with one another as the lead flygon tried to get everyone's attention "Please. Everyone, listen to me!" The crowd fell silent and the wind picked up. Driko shivered slightly and Kaidra shifted her right wing over Driko who thanked her. Karo snorted and looked in the other direction. The fire was small and about to be put out of its misery as the lead flygon explained "They've declared war on us using the martial law and has declared us traitors. We must prove to them that we're not for we are the flygon rebels!" he pumped his fist into the air as the crowd cheered on. Then moments later, the meeting was dismissed and all that was left was Karo, Driko and Kaidra who stands at each other's arms length and stared at one another.

They fell silent; no one was speaking or making the slightest movement as the wind picked up again, more forcefully against the tents. Some were blown off leaving the flygons inside helpless. Karo smiled "Hope to see you again in the battlefield. ta, ta, for now." Karo said, turning around. But she was stopped by Kaidra and without any hesitation; she asked "What are you doing here, Karo? Aren't you supposed to be the king of the seven seas?" "I was." Karo sighed and without turning back to them, she continued "Until they stole everything away from me." She clenched her fist, angrier this time as her feet began to walk. Her wings shifted angrily, blowing wind into the faces of anyone in front of her. Until, she disappeared into the tent.

Kaidra and Driko stared at one another.

Early next morning at the crack of dawn, Driko was handed a handful of bombs which was more than little he can carry. he tried giving some to Kaidra but she refused giving a smile back at Driko who blinked nervously. The bombs that Driko was holding were miniature with a small clock attached to it. Each of the bombs were different shape and size. Driko gulped as he stared on ahead of him. They were at the edge of the mountain plains. There were a group of mountains up ahead. Driko sighed, wondering what this was all about. "If this is about the joke." he offered, blushing a little as Karo and Kaidra laughed "no no. It's not." Karo smirked, lightly punching Driko who nodded "I know we have some troubles in the past. But this is reality so let's just focus on the mission." "What is the mission?" Asked Kaidra, turning to Karo who nodded and grabbed her pale bag.

She began to dump the objects out of her back and stopped. Driko and Kaidra blinked, sometimes cocking their head to the side. "What are you doing?" "Trying to find the map." Replied Karo, sighing. She looked over the objects in front of here. There was a microphone, a pair of binoculars, a match and a strange looking watch. Kaidra waddled over to Karo's side and picked up the strange watch. It felt heavy in her claw as he peered into the mirror reflecting the image back at her. Karo grabbed it forcefully and stuffed it into the back. "Found it yet." Driko sighed, irritated and Karo nodded and unfolded the map.

They both gasped, it was huge with detail drawings about a strange but familiar city. "is that..." Kaidra gasped, "Krazoa city?!" "yeah." Karo said, peering her head out of the map. "Why?" "We actually live there!" Kaidra spoke, "Oh really?" Karo smiled, then folded the map again. "Then here, we'll trade places." She said, giving Kaidra the strange watch and the map. Kaidra frowned as she unfolded the map. it does look familiar to her. Driko blinked and turned to Kaidra "Find anything yet?" Kaidra nodded, "yes." She said, "The mission is to attack there. Straight at the capital's heart. But... that place seemed familiar to me." "That's where Zephyr lived, I think." Driko started and Karo gasped. "how... how did you know all these stuff?" "Just a hunch." Kaidra interrupted Driko who glared at her.

Smiling, they packed up their things and head out. This was their first mission and possibly their only last. The wind rushed in between them as Karo shouted above the wind. But she wasn't heard or she was ignored by Driko and Kaidra who kept on going straight. "Either they are hard headed." Karo growled silently to herself, "or they can't hear me at all." She forced another flap from her wings, giving her the edge to get closer to Kaidra's tail. She reached out and grabbed it. Kaidra looked back, startled. "What? Are you trying to purposely fail the mission?" "No. I'm asking how do you know these stuff." Karo growled angrily at them. But the look on their faces could tell no more. As flaps of wings was heard from Driko, Kaidra poked Karo "Listen here and listen good. I am not going to repeat myself again." Karo nodded. "We actually live there once with a group of pilots. We were named the 'Black Horizon' after the black sun eclipse sometime during our rebellion against the Silverleafs." Then she dashed off with Driko following behind. Karo blinked and said nothing. A smile fell onto her lips as she spoke "Black horizon, eh?" She glee, smirking.

"There it is." Driko smiled, pointing ahead of them. Kaidra breathed in the fresh air. "Feels like home, doesn't it Driko?" "Sure does." Driko replied, smiling. They landed onto the port that was not too far from the headquarters. Things were a lot different than the last time they were here. The headquarters that Dawn used to work at was close to demolished as the airplanes scattered around the port was either in repairs or in ruins. Driko sighed, a wave of memories rushed pasted him. "I can't believe that the government had took over this place." He said, shaking his head. Kaidra nodded as Karo landed beside them. "So... this is the black harbor, right?" Karo asked. Kaidra nodded. "yes." Then she pointed to the demolished headquarters, "and that's our target." "Do you really think that the government is going to notice us, right away?" Asked Karo, Driko nodded. "No. We're stealth flygons, we can do this mission." "Really?" Asked Karo, raising her antenna. She began to smile. Laughing softly, she muttered to herself "Guess I have lots to learn, don't I?"

"We rest here for tonight." Kaidra sighed. "Why?" Karo asked, looking away from the horizon for a bit. Kaidra and Driko laid down on the metal floor as lights flared up around them. If this was going to be their last night here before they blow it up, they might as well spent it. Driko got up and walked towards Karo. then he began to sit at the edge as crows began to chirp loudly in the sunset. "This place is where we use to grow up. As soldiers of the black horizon, we were ordered to spy on other countries. Some we have failed while some we have succeed and manage to get the info that we need. That is... until the second Crescent civil war started." Driko picked up a pepped and threw it at the sea.

"Snyder of the Silverleafs have declared war on us and we cannot fight our own teammate that has been with us for centuries now. They defeated us again and again. Until Zephyr told us it was enough and with a single fight to the finish, he manage to get the Silverleafs to surrender. that's why it is called the 'black horizon' to honor the lead ace that carried us through countless or wars." "that's crazy." Karo awed, "A single pilot finishing off countless of enemies. That must have taken guts!" "yes it h-" Suddenly, there was an large explosion. Driko and Karo looked back and gasped.

"Where did she go?!" Growled Driko. They both stood up, looking around the port for any signs of Kaidra. "The bombs are gone too!" Shouted Karo. Driko growled "Kaidra!" He thought. Then, he glanced at the night sky. The wind had suddenly shifted and they saw something sparkling. "Kaidra!" Driko gasped and flew up. Karo followed him. When they met her, she smiled. But Driko wasn't happy and with both his claws dug deep into Kaidra, he yelled "What were you thinking?" "We had to finish early!" Kaidra growled back, "The government is planning to use the secret weapon on the rebels!" Driko stopped, his heart skipped a beat. He let go of Kaidra and whispered "You don't mean..." and Kaidra nodded.


End file.
